Water Logged
by Aly-Kat
Summary: *CHAPTER 3 NOW UP* Amy, Bright, Collin, and Ephram went to the lake and a fight happens! Someone drowns! Or do they? Read to find out more. *PLZ R/R*
1. A morning to Remember

Water Logged  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters but he plot is MINE! ALL MINE!  
  
Authors Note: Hey Gurlz/Boyz! I have thought of this plot all on mine own but I apologize ahead of time for any ideas that you might have already used.  
  
* * *  
  
Chapter #1: A morning to remember  
  
Ephram was lying in his bed reading his comic books and listening to his Walkman blasting music into his ears. The music was almost too loud for his liking but he'd do anything to not listen to his dad scream at him every second to get out of bed.  
  
It wasn't school but it was the one-day that Andy Brown had actually made breakfast and not ruined it (If that was possible).  
  
Ephram was an average kid. He had Purple hair (That was fading to his natural color Brown) was filled with sorrow and hatred for his dad. Well I guess that's not average but that's as average as it was going to get for Ephram brown.  
  
About a year ago his mother died. She was the only person in his life that actually understood him and she was the one that had to die. He knew it isn't anybody's fault but he always blames it on himself. If he didn't ask her to come a little early to his recital she wouldn't have hit the truck. She would still be alive. He kept telling himself this over and over in this head.  
  
"Ephram!" Andy Brown yelled up stairs to his son who was obviously not listening, "Common down for breakfast. I didn't burn it." Andy had a big smile across his face. He was never the cooking type. He usually burnt everything. He even once caught his beard on fire from the toaster. He never really liked his beard but before his wife died she told him it made him look distinguished so he grew it out. It made him feel in a way that she was still with him.  
  
Delia was slowly walking down the stairs with bags under her eyes. She was the youngest of the family, but definitely the one with the most enthusiasm. She didn't really like moving to everwood either but she tried to make the best of it. She hadn't really made any great friends yet except for Sam her neighbor. He was about her age or a year or two younger.  
  
"Morning Daddy. What is it this time?" Delia looked at the table trying to figure out what he made. She was just about 1 inch to small to be able to see so she stood on her tiptoe toes.  
  
"Poptarts!" He replied passing her a plate with 1 on it.  
  
"Thank you," she added. She grabbed the plate and went to the table to sit down. She was just about to take a bite until Andy interrupted her.  
  
"Can you go tell Ephram to get his lazy carcass down here? I've been calling him for the last 30 minutes." Andy sounded very frustrated now. He was fiddling around with the toaster trying to prepare a Poptart for Ephram. It's kind of funny how someone could find surgery a breeze but have so much trouble just trying to toast a lousy Poptart. But that's Andy Brown for you.  
  
"Sure dad." Delia marched upstairs humming the Little Mermaid song. It was her favorite movie. She practically memorized ever frickin word they say. She finally reached Ephrams room.  
  
"What is it? Did dad send his little munchkin to do his dirty work?" Ephram said to Delia. He took of his headphones. He sometimes wished he could keep them on forever. When he had them on its like they blasted all his troubles. The music was so loud its like his brain couldn't think with all that noise. But then once he took them off all those troubles and unwanted memories just rushed back and it was like too much to bear.  
  
"I'm not a munchkin." Delia said stomping her foot against the floor. She looked really cute her lip was sticking out as though it was to heavy for her face. Ephram always loved it when she did her pouting face. It was so funny and always wanted to make him break out in laughter.  
  
"Ok ok. Calm down. It was just a joke." Ephram said through laughter.  
  
"Dad wants you to come down to eat."  
  
"Yah I know. What is it this time? Burnt carrots?," Ephram asking just cringing from the thought. Ephram wasn't really afraid of a lot of things but when it came to his father's food he was terrified.  
  
"No. It Poptarts."  
  
"Great." Ephram said sarcastically, "Ok I'm coming." He didn't sound to enthusiastic. And with that Delia went back down stairs.  
  
* * *  
  
15 minutes later in the brown's kitchen  
  
Ephram just entered the kitchen from getting dressed. He was wearing baggy jeans and a T-shirt that was way to big for him but hey. He's a guy. What do you expect? A tank top?  
  
"Took you long enough." Andy said, "I saved a Poptart for you." Andy put the poptart into the toaster. While he was waiting he poured himself some orange juice. His mother always had orange juice in the morning so ever since she died it kind became Ephrams morning tradition. Just then the poptart popped up from the toaster which startled Andy. He took the poptart out but dropped it in the sink after realizing how hot it was. The once perfect poptart was now well.. Lets just say soggy.  
  
"Oh goody. Soggy Poptarts." Ephram replied sarcastically after looking at his plate.  
  
Just then the phone rang. "I'll get it." Ephram said running to the phone. He was hoping like hell that it was one of his friends from NY.  
  
"Hello?" Ephram said into the receiver.  
  
"Hey it's me," Came the reply "Collin."  
  
"Oh hi." Ephram said sounding a little disappointed.  
  
"Um. I was just wondering Amy, Bright and I are going up to the lake for a swim. I was wondering if you would like to join us. I mean you aren't busy are you?" Collin asked.  
  
"No. But are you sure its ok with them?" Ephram is sounding a little unsure about the whole idea.  
  
"Coarse I'm sure. Why wouldn't they want you to come? Your part of the gang man. So are you in?" Collin waited for a reply. It went silent for a minute although to Ephram it felt like hours.  
  
"Yah I'm in." Ephram didn't sound to enthusiastic. Amy and him had just gotten in a fight and Bright totally hated his guts. The only reason he didn't pummel him was because Collin liked him and he didn't want to upset him after the surgery and all.  
  
"Ok great. I'll see you at 12:00" Collin finished.  
  
"Ok Bye." Ephram said putting the receiver down.  
  
"Bye." Collin barely got those last words out before Ephram hung up the phone.  
  
"What was that all about?" Andy asked.  
  
"I'm going swimming at the lake at 12:00." Ephram said while walking up the stairs. "I'll be in my room."  
  
"But what about your breakfast?" Andy asked. Being a doctor and all he knew how important it was to your heath to eat a nutritious meal.  
  
"You cal that breakfast?" Ephram yelled back before slamming his door shut.  
  
* * *  
  
Ephram plopped down in bed and picked up his comic book and slipped his headphones back on and cranked up the tunes. For the second time that day, all this troubles faded away and he lay there reading in peace with nothing to trouble him. For Ephram that was his world. He relaxed and let his mind fade away into his comic.  
  
* * *  
  
End of Chapter 1 


	2. A Hatred to Deep

Water Logged  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters but he plot is MINE! ALL MINE!  
  
Authors Note: Hey Gurlz/Boyz! I have thought of this plot all on mine own but I apologize ahead of time for any ideas that you might have already used.  
  
* * *  
  
Chapter#2: A hatred to deep  
  
Bright sat on his couch stairing at the TV like a zombie. He was totally zoned out from the outside world and totally into the show he was watching. Amy was sitting beside him only she could care less about what he was watching.  
  
"How could you like this show? You're like. How old are you again? Wait don't answer that," Amy said looking at this show in disgust, "This show was like meant for 2 year olds." Amy was staring at her brother like he was the hunchback of NotreDam.  
  
"Hey! Don't make fun of Sponge Bob," Bright said not taking his eyes of the TV once, "What did he ever do to you?" Sponge Bob Square pants was Bright's all time favorite show. He even had Sponge bob slippers. He made it very clear to his family never to tell anyone cause being like one of the jockeys of the school, if anyone ever found his reputation would be ruined.  
  
"You are so immature." Amy said. She grabbed the remote and turned the TV off. Even as a little kid Amy had never really been one for cartoons other that The Roadrunner. That was her favorite.  
  
"Hey! I was watching that," Bright said turning back on the TV. He was watching Amy out of the corner of his eye to make sure she wouldn't try it again.  
  
Amy pushed to Power button on the remote once again. The screen went black.  
  
"I swear!" Bright said, "Push that button one more time and I swear to got I'll nock you into next week." Bright held his fist up and was ready to punch her. He was usually the one to settle and argument with a good fistfight.  
  
"Alright, alright!" Amy put the remote down and slowly decided to go back to her room. She was never really the type to start a fight unless it was really called for.  
  
Bright sat back down and turned back on the TV and started laughing at all the jokes even if they weren't that funny. Just then the phone rang. Amy didn't get it because she was hoping Bright would, but fat chance at that. There wasn't anything in the world that would make him miss his show.  
  
"Fine I'll get it." Amy mumbled to herself. She picked it up of the wall. "Hello?" She spoke into the receiver.  
  
"Hey Baby!" Colin said jokingly.  
  
"Hey! And what may I ask brings you to call me?" A big smile spread across Amy's face. Her and Colin have been going out since even before his accident.  
  
"I'm just calling to make sure my girl is still coming to the lake. Oh and don't forget her brother."  
  
"Oh I wouldn't miss it for the world. Oh and about you're girls brother. He should be coming if his show ever ends." Amy could hear Colin laughing.  
  
"Ok then I'll see you at 12:OO."  
  
"Yah see you then."  
  
"Bye," Amy said blowing a kiss through the receiver.  
  
"Wait. I almost forgot."  
  
"What?" Amy said. She was trying to read the expression in his voice searching for what he would say next.  
  
"Ephrams coming too. I invited him. So I'll pick him up and then come to get you since I live closer to him."  
  
"You what?" Amy said sounding a little shocked. She couldn't believe Colin invited him with out telling her first. As I said before. They were in a fight and weren't really on speaking terms.  
  
"I invited Ephram." Colin said. His voice was kind of shaky. He didn't understand why it was such a problem to Amy. He could understand if it was Bright but not Amy. Ephram and her were like best friend about a week ago.  
  
"Oh. Ok." Amy finally got out after like 5 minutes of silence.  
  
"Is that a problem?"  
  
"No. I'll see you then." Amy said. It was a problem to her. She didn't want to have anything to do with Ephram. About a week ago Ephram kissed her knowing perfectly well that she was with Colin. She had pushed him away but she sort of kissed him back she just didn't want to face the facts.  
  
"What was that all about?" Bright asked betting up from the TV. His show had finally ended.  
  
"Umm. You're still coming to the lake right?" Amy asked him acting a little hesitant to tell him Ephram was coming.  
  
"Yah. Course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" Bright looked at her very suspiciously. Amy didn't usually hold things back. She was a big talker.  
  
"If I tell you will you promise that you'll still come to the lake?" Amy looked at him with a very serious face.  
  
"Yah. I promise now spit it out." Bright was getting really impatient. He didn't like waiting.  
  
"Ok. umm. Colin sort of called." Amy was interrupted by Bright.  
  
"Yes, yes just spit it out." He had his hands on his hips.  
  
"Colin invited Ephram to come to the lake with us, but you have to come cause you promised." Amy closed her eyes just waiting for Bright to yell at her and curse.  
  
"HE DID WHAT?" Bright yelled at the top of him lungs. I'm pretty sure the whole neighborhood heard him, "HOW COULD THAT LOUSY PIECE OF S*** DO THIS TO ME? I SWEAR WHEN I GET MY HAND ON HIM I WITH WIP HIS SORRY A**."  
  
"Ok I'm going to my room." Amy said while running up the stairs. She didn't want to be down there while Bright threw his tantrum.  
  
* * *  
  
End of Chapter 2 


	3. A goodbye Hug

Water Logged  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters but he plot is MINE! ALL MINE!  
  
Authors Note: I'm soooooo sry that took soooo long but ff.net hasn't been working for me. I'm not sure if it was just my computer or what but anyways. Pleaze enjoy and R/R!  
  
* * *  
  
Chapter #3  
  
At the browns Residence  
  
Ephram was upstairs in his room scrounging around for a few last things he needed for the outing. He was happy to be going somewhere and not just staying home doing the same old shit all day every day but he still didn't really feel comfortable around the Abbots. I mean come on. If you were him you wouldn't either. I mean Bright hates him and Amy and him… well lets just say they don't seam to great around each other.  
  
"Dad!" Ephram yelled down stairs to his dad, "Where's my towel?" Ephram was searching every where for his favorite towel. He had no clue why he was asking his dad. It not like he knew anything, but why not give it a shot. Who knows? His dad might not be as dumb as he thought he was.  
  
It was a black towel with his name written it big bold red letters in the middle. His mother gave it to him on his 15th birthday just before she died. He was 17 now. It had been about 2 years since that tragic accident. He loved the towel so much cause it was one of the only things he had from his mother and it helped him remember her.  
  
"It should be in the bathroom under the sink." Andy yelled back upstairs to him. He didn't really think it was there but being well… I guess you could say almost a new dad he didn't want Ephram to think he wasn't very good at parenting. Ephram already knew his dad sucked at it though.  
  
"Thanks." Ephram quickly ran to the bathroom. Supriseingly the towel was there. Wow! That was a first. His dad doesn't usually know anything. Maybe his dad wasn't that bad at this Parenting job as he thought.  
  
Just then the doorbell rang. Before Ephram could grab it Delia was already there. She slowly turned the handle and peeked out throughout the crack to see who it was. She was used to being in New York were you never could be too careful. For all you know the person knocking could be a serial killer.  
  
"Hey there," Colin said stairing at Delia through the crack, "Are you going to let me in or do I have to stand here all day?" Colin had a big smile across his face. He was wearing blue jean with his letterman jacket.  
  
"Well I…" Delia was interrupted by her brother.  
  
"Sure come in. I'll be ready in a second. Have a seat." Ephram said opening the door for Colin to come in. And with that he ran upstairs to grab his bag. He still had this gut feeling like he shouldn't go but he'd do anything to get out of this house.  
  
Delia stared at Colin. He was sitting on the bench by the door. "You must be Colin." Delia said to him. He wasn't what she expected him to look like.  
  
"Well then you guessed correct." Colin wasn't really sure why Delia was looking at him funny but he didn't really care. Colin looked around the house. The house looked pretty tidy exempt for all the left over Pizza boxes stacked by the door. "Man! You sure are pizza people." Collin said to Delia.  
  
"Yah," Delia replied, "Lets just say my dads not the best chef."  
  
"Ok lets go." Ephram said to Colin while walking down the stairs.  
  
"Ok. Bye … Umm … what did you say your name was?" Collin said to Delia.  
  
"Delia." Delia said looking up at him. He was like a giant compared to her.  
  
"Well Delia. It was a pleasure to meet you." Collin replied shaking Delia's hand.  
  
"Lets go." Collin said turning to Ephram. They both grabbed their bags and walked out the door.  
  
Ephram was looking down at the ground trying not to think of 'her' for at least a little while. (Amy). It was finny. He loved her and hated her at the same time. Life's not fair and Ephram Brown's life definitely proved it.  
  
"Wait!" Delia yelled from behind them. Ephram turned around. Delia had her arms stretched out waiting for a hug goodbye. Ephram suddenly had a flash back to when his mother was standing at their front door in New York. It was his first day at JK (junior kindergarten). His mom called him back to the door for a hug goodbye before his dad drove him to school. Ephram could feel the warm tears building up in his eyes but he forced them to stay in.  
  
Ephram shook his head to get back to reality.  
  
"Ok I'm coming." Ephram said to Delia. He walked back up to her and gave her a big hug and kissed her on the cheek. A smile grew on her face that stretched from ear to ear. "Oh yah, and tell dad I'm leaving." Ephram said while walking back to the car.  
  
"I will." And with that Delia closed the front door and ran to her dad to tell her dad with the biggest smile on her face.  
  
Ephram sat in the front passenger seat. Colin was driving of course seeing as it was his car. It was fairly quiet. Neither of them knew what to say.  
  
"So!," Colin said finally trying to break the silence, "That sure is one cute sister you got their. What was her name again?" Colin looked over at him. Ephram was looking down at his feet. Colin could tell there was something wrong.  
  
"Delia! Her name is Delia!" Ephram yelled harshly. Ephram didn't mean for it to come out like that but guess what. It did.  
  
"Yo man. Take it easy. I was just asking. Is there something wrong?" Colin asked looking at him with deep concern. Colin had never seen him act like this other then to his dad or if he was in a fight with…Amy! It had to be Amy. 'Ephram and Amy hadn't been talking for about a week know,' Colin thought to himself, 'That had to be it. How could I have been so stupid?'  
  
"No nothing wrong, I just… d-don't really want to…" Ephram was interupted by Colin.  
  
"Its Amy isn't it? You and Amy are in a fight. That's why I can tell you don't really want to come." Colin was very proud of himself. He had only known Ephram for about a month or 2 but he could already read his mind. Wow! He was getting good at this memory thing.  
  
"Some times you scare me," Ephram said to Colin, "You've practically just met me and you can already read me like a book." Ephram looked up at Colin with a smile on his face. His dad didn't even know him that well and he had lived with him his whole life.  
  
"Hey! I'm Colin. What did you expect?" Colin looked back at Ephram with his hundred $ smile.  
  
Collin suddenly turned a corner only to reveal the Abbots humble home. Ephram twitched. He couldn't stop thinking of all the times he was with Amy and all those perfect moments they had together. And then Colin. Damb why did he have to come back? He loved Amy so much. He didn't stand a chance against Colin. He wished he could tell Amy his true feeling. Would she understand? Would she care? He just wanted to scream with frustration.  
  
* * * End of Chapter 3 


End file.
